All I Want For Christmas
by YueSoEul
Summary: The season came knocking and before anyone knew it, it was already Christmas. With plans ensues left and right, some things are bound to cause some trouble. Sometimes, Yi Jeong just need a little reminder of what kind of person Ga Eul is and Ga Eul in turn could use a little assurance of where she stands...


**Disclaimer & Rights**

I don't own **Boys Before Flowers**, **Boys Over Flowers**, **Hana Yori Dango** or **Meteor Garden**. I am not even associated with the mangaka, actors, editor, director, publisher, producer or any immediate or far off people related to the movies, anime and/or the original Manga. All canon characters are borrowed from the original creators and portrayal of actors of each role. The original characters and storyline, however, is mine and I'd appreciate it if it would not be duplicated, plagiarized, re-translated without my consent anywhere on and off the web or any printed copy – yes that includes your school newspaper. The story is purely fictional and has nothing to do with anyone dead or alive – none that I know of at least.

* * *

She was not jealous. No, she was not jealous. She was everything but jealous. At least that was what Ga Eul kept telling herself as she stood alone at the corner, biting down her bottom lips. She felt out of place, she doesn't belong where she stood. It had been half an hour since their arrival at the exhibition and the amount of time Ga Eul spent with Yi Jeong was that – less than a minute. He was practically whisked away the moment they entered the room. She, a baggage by any standard, was pushed away as women started to flock around him. She wished that Jan Di was there, but, unfortunately – Jun Pyo had taken her best friend away for a vacation – well, not Jan Di alone, turned out the whole family decided to tag along. Ga Eul could only imagine how eventful it would be for Jun Pyo.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" A raspy male voice woke Ga Eul from her slumber. Her head turned sharply to find a well-dressed man staring at her with a smile on his face. It was definitely not a pleasant smile. It wasn't the kind of smile the F4 would give her. It was nothing like a friendly smile, it was predatory. Ga Eul shrank into her skin, she hated it.

"I'm taken," Ga Eul said.

"So am I," The man replied.

"I'm really not interested," She countered.

"Too bad, I am," He pushed.

Ga Eul groaned inwardly. The corner of her eyes searched for a familiar face. She would be glad even if it was Ji Hoo who barely talked was the one who was accompanying her. Anything to get her away from the leach that was getting on her nerves and making her skin crawl.

"Though luck, I'm not," She deadpanned.

Her patient was wearing thin. Unfortunately for Ga Eul, she did not find any familiar face. Then it hit her. She had forgotten that the other than the fact that Jun Pyo had whisked Jan Di away, Woo Bin was currently in China while Ji Hoo was in Busan for a volunteer work, even Jae Kyung was away in Paris for a shopping trip – which was not a surprise. There was no one, not even Madam So who had taken a strange liking towards Ga Eul and was making a promising recovery from her depression. Ga Eul started to panic but managed to keep a cool face.

"Come on, I'm a nice guy," The man insisted.

_Sure, as nice as a shark. _Ga Eul thought privately, her eyes were rolled to heaven.

The man moved in closer, trying to close the distance between them which led to Ga Eul quickly taking a few steps back. She nearly stumbled over the trail of her dress. She had just about enough.

"Excuse me,"

Ga Eul brushed passed the man, stalking out of the building. She didn't want to stay in the building any longer, not when there was someone who couldn't even take a hint that she wasn't interested and the fact that the only man she was interested in wasn't even paying a shred of attention towards her all night. It was Christmas Eve and she was stuck at some stupid exhibition held by some rich man she doesn't even care about where none of her friends are. She wondered whether she could even say she have a boyfriend, he was too busy entertaining guests that he had tossed her aside. So much with the promise of never leaving her side, stupid So Yi Jeong.

She didn't know whether it was luck or a miracle, but managed to hail a cab just outside the building. _So Yi Jeong be damned, exhibition my butt! _She protested silently in the backseat of the cab as it cruised towards its destination. She was angry, disappointed, she felt betrayed. All she wanted was to have a quiet Christmas. Something simple seeing it was their first Christmas together as a couple as well as his first since his return from Sweden. She would have liked it if her friends could join in a small get-together, but, she was fine if they couldn't. She would have been contented if it was just the two of them.

She tried, she really did. Ever since his returned she had tried her best to fit into his world. She tried to be prim and proper, not rolling her eyes when she was annoyed. She would like to think she had been a good partner. She had even over and beyond understanding with his erratic hours and constant cancelled plans because of his neverending meetings. She wasn't asking for much, she just wanted him to have some time for her. Five minutes, was that too much?

Besides, wasn't Christmas supposed to be about family and friends?

Ga Eul kicked off her shoes as soon as she got into the house. Her hand was quick to switch on the light. She tossed her purse aside – another one of Yi Jeong's extravagant gift that she didn't need. Within minutes she disappeared into her bedroom and was out with a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her make-up removed.

She moved around the house with ease, opening the kitchen cupboard to find a pack of popcorn and tossed it into the microwave before finding a bowl large enough for it. In five minutes, she was already on the sofa facing the television. One of her hand boringly flicked through the channel while the other kept shoving the popcorn into her mouth. She stopped when she found an old movie playing, deciding to watch it.

An hour, maybe two had passed when the doorbell rang non-stop. By which Ga Eul was already half-asleep on the couch and the show had changed into a singing contest reruns. She scrambled to her feet, rushing towards the door and yanked it open.

"What the hell were you thinking disappearing like that?" So Yi Jeong's tone was high. He was anxious and his worries shone through his tone.

Though, Ga Eul failed to notice it, instead, the sound of his voice washed her sleepiness away. She arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She roared back.

"You just left; didn't you know how worried I was?" He shouted

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd notice with a leggy blonde hanging onto your arm like a leach," She barked back.

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

"Are you jealous?" Yi Jeong asked incredulously. "I thought you knew me better than that!"

"I thought I did!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just left me, like that" Ga Eul blurted. "What was I suppose to do?" Her hand was flailing out of anger. "Just stand there and hope you'd notice I was gone?" She said accusingly. "That is if you'd even notice with the herd of models around you!"

"Ga Eul..." Yi Jeong's softened, realizing that it was probably his fault to begin with. He was too preoccupied with other guests that he forgotten about the one that was standing beside him. He had taken her for granted, he didn't think she would up and leave. He should have paid more attention towards her.

But, Ga Eul was not listening to reason.

"Don't Ga Eul me, get out!" She shouted, pushing Yi Jeong harshly before grabbing a hold of the door in attempt to slam it on his face.

But, Yi Jeong was quicker. He stopped the door with his hand. Ga Eul was fumed by the interruption.

"I'm sorry," He apologized quickly.

"Just leave, I've had enough of leaches for one night" She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, and I was just worried,"

Ga Eul scoffed. "Sure you are,"

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong pleaded.

"I tried Sunbae, I really did, but, I don't think I can do this," She said, "Just go,"

Yi Jeong sighed. He knew that he was only making her angrier, but, walking away was not an option. He felt as if he did, there will be nothing left to salvage. And he didn't want that. He would rather fight it out than walk away, this time he will fight.

"No," He pressed.

"I'll call the cops,"

A smile dangled from Yi Jeong's lips. "Fell free,"

Ga Eul groaned "Don't make this harder on me,"

"I'm not," He insisted.

"I'm tired, just go," She pleaded.

"No," He replied, taking a step forward, pulling her into his arms. "No, because the one I love is here,"

"The one you love?" She asked sarcastically. "Where were you when I needed you?"

"I'm sorry," He apologized yet again, "There will be no repeat of tonight's event,"

"I just wanted a quiet Christmas," She confessed.

Yi Jeong's heart sank. Again, he forgot how simplistic Ga Eul was. His world held no wonder to her, no less than a pretty picture. She was far happier with just the people she came to love and know.

"I'm sorry," He was apologizing again.

"Was it too much?" Ga Eul asked in a child-like manner. "I just wanted to be with you and our friends and family,"

Yi Jeong swallowed. "No, it's not,"

"I mean, it's Christmas Eve, shouldn't we be with the people we love instead?" Ga Eul went on, her voice was cracked. Yi Jeong could fell her hot tears falling, damping his shirt. It broke his heart; he had unintentionally hurt the one person he vowed never to hurt.

He could only nod.

"But, Jan Di and Jun Pyo-sunbae, along with their family are off somewhere," She sobbed, "Jae Kyung-unnie is off shopping in Paris, Ji Hoo-sunbae is volunteering and I don't even know what Woo Bin-sunbae is doing in China,"

Yi Jeong remained quiet. It had certainly been a strange season with them or half of them not being together. Even he was surprised when Jun Pyo just took Jan Di and both their families and up and leave. Even Ji Hoo was distant, but, he knew that Woo Bin had a perfect excuse for leaving Seoul during the season – another one of his escapade, but, Ga Eul didn't need to know that.

Ga Eul went on, "Even my parents had gone off for their own vacation," Her tears kept falling,

"And you," Ga Eul said accusingly, "Even you are ignoring me,"

"I'm sorry," Yi Jeong repeated.

Ga Eul stopped her rant, pushing Yi Jeong away. Her watery eyes stared right into his. There were mixed display of emotion in her eyes. The kind which made Yi Jeong even more scared.

"Just go,"

He didn't even think about it, he just reached for her and claimed her lips. Being with her was easy, too easy that he had taken it for granted. Tonight, the moment when he could no longer see her in the hall, he panicked. He was terrified that he dropped everything. He drove through the city – looking for her familiar face. He failed to find her and had to call Woo Bin who informed him within minutes that he heard from his men she was safe in her apartment.

She didn't even know the relief that washed over him when he heard she was alright. The thought of losing her left him paralyzed. He was stupid, he was arrogant. A million things could have happened; all the worst scenario that was playing in his head could have taken place instead. He could have really lost her and he knew he would have regretted it.

Slowly, Yi Jeong pulled away from the kiss. His eyes fixated on Ga Eul's, there was confusion in hers. "I'm an idiot," He confessed. "A royal class idiot,"

Ga Eul could only blink.

"For a moment I forgot the kind of person you are," Yi Jeong began, "The warm, honest and sweet person I fell in love with, I took you for granted," He admitted. "I should have known you'd prefer the company of friends and family instead of something extravagant,"

"It's okay," Ga Eul replied.

"No, it's not," Yi Jeong countered, "But, I'll work on it,"

A warm smile finally graced Ga Eul's lips. "I'll hold you to that,"

"You better," Yi Jeong joked, caressing Ga Eul's cheek carefully, tucking the strand of her loose hair behind her ear. "Hold on to me tight,"

"You realize you can't take it back now, right?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yes," Yi Jeong smiled.

"Good,"

Goofy smiles were painted on both of their lips as Yi Jeong leaned in for another kiss. He vowed to remember... But...

"Hang on, why did you leave anyway?" Yi Jeong asked, wondering why Ga Eul had just walked away. He didn't think Ga Eul was the type to just up and leave because some unimportant women were latching on him and her words about leaches... "And what do you mean by you've had enough leaches for the night?"

Ga Eul laughed adorably. "Some guy tried to pick me up," She confessed.

"What?!" Yi Jeong yelped, "Who was it?"

"Jealous, Mister So?" She teased.

"Me?" Yi Jeong felt offended, "Never!"

"Mhmm... Sure..."

"Yah!" Yi Jeong protested, "I, So Yi Jeong have never been guilty of jealousy in my life!"

"Just shut up," Ga Eul countered, pulling Yi Jeong towards her.

Her eyes caught the sight of the watch on the wall. It was five minutes passed twelve – Christmas day. As mile creep onto Ga Eul's face and before Yi Jeong could protest any further, Ga Eul caught his lips and was closing the door behind them.


End file.
